This projects seeks to develop a diagnostic instrument by combining near infrared reflectance analysis (NIRA) with endoscopy. A fiberoptic endoscope which will transmit light in the near infrared region of the elctromagnetic spectrum is to be coupled with a NIRA spectrometer. Reflectance data from standard samples as well as tissue samples are to be obtained, stored in a computer, and compared for similarities or differences. Information thereby obtained may be useful in assisting with certain diagnostic procedures.